Memories are made of this
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot set in season three, Will sets Emma a treasure trail which sends her down memory line leading to a very important question.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Just a little one shot from me as I was bored at work and this just came to my mind begging to be written. Hope you all like it and its set in the third season just after they have won Regionals but will have references to events in season one, two and what I would like to happen in season three.

Memories are made of this

(Emma sighed as she twirled a strand of red hair around her fingers. It was the final period before she could go home and enjoy some relaxing time with Will and boy did she need it. As much as she enjoyed her job sometime, when she got a number of stressful teenagers it just got a bit too much. She glanced at her watch then glanced at the door surprised to see Mercedes standing there)

"Mercedes hi what can I do for you" Emma smiled brightly. As tired as she was she always had time for the glee kids and especially coming up to graduation, just this morning actually she had Rachel Berry in upset over Quinn flaunting Finn in her face for the hundredth time and how they were a shoe in to be prom king and queen. Emma had calmly listened to Rachel and then given her some advice about how she and Finn would always be friends and maybe romance wasn't ready for them yet. However Rachel hadn't taken this very well as Will had arrived in the faculty lounge at lunch with a story about how Rachel had ranted at him about his girlfriend giving bad advice and how both of them seemed to have it in for her.

"Miss P Mr Schue wants to see you" Mercedes smiled brightly at Emma "He said it was kinda important"

"I thought W-I mean Mr Schuester was busy with Glee practise today" Emma replied confused

"Yeah well he decided to give us the day off. What with winning Regionals last week. Give us time to charge our batteries before Nationals" Mercedes replied and Emma nodded

"Tell him ill just be a minute" Emma replied as Mercedes nodded as she left the office as Emma grabbed her bag and locked her office door behind her before walking down the hallway that held so many memories for her. The kiss Will had given her after she had fought with Figgins to keep New Directions running then Will had told her he loved her, the kiss she had given him just after she had told Will she was annulled from Carl just before they set off to New York for Nationals and finally their first kiss the window at the bottom of the hallway. Emma smiled fondly as she walked into the choir room and noticed Will and neither the fourteen members of New Directions were there

"Where is everyone" Emma spoke out loud as she looked round the room then noticed there was a note stuck to the white board. Emma walked to the white board and peeled the note off

"_Sorry Mercedes kinda told a white lie. But bet you enjoyed that walk down the hallway going down memory lane. Those kisses I sure did. Hehe. The choir room has also had some good times too, remember when I sang to Rachel the mash up of `Young girl/don't stand so close to me you couldn't keep your eyes off me. Then when I asked you to be co director just after Sectionals this year and you kissed me forcefully with happiness. Way before that I asked you to be the celebrity judge in here when we judged the mashups even though the kids were high on Vitamin D due to Terri faking it as the school nurse to keep a close eye on me we knew even then that we made a great team. Next letter will be in the Spanish room. Will" _

(Emma gave a small smile as she placed the note on the piano and walked out of the choir room towards Will`s Spanish room where again there was another note on the board. Emma picked it up and started to read it)

"_Remember `The thong song`. I tried to do the mash up for yours and ken`s wedding but they wouldn't go together. I'm glad I tried to though because I wouldn't have seen how amazing you looked in a wedding dress. And then there`s `Toucha Toucha` which `Rocky Horror is probably isn't my most smartest move but your performance was just amazing. I think there`s something about this room that gets us a little crazy, speaking of crazy it was also in here where Sue embarrassed me by playing the drunk dial message but somehow I don't think it worked. Now off to the auditorium where I think some of the Glee kids will be waiting to give you the next note" _

(Emma shook her head and gave a small smile as she walked out of the Spanish room and down the hallways towards the auditorium where Kurt, Rachel and Blaine were sat at the piano)

"Ah" Kurt replied with a smirk "So she has found us"

"Mr Schue gave us this" Blaine passed Emma the third note which Emma opened and started to read

"_New Directions have had some of their best performances here. Remember `Somebody to Love`. I know we weren't speaking because of April but I knew you had faith in those kids and also in me. Then the dress rehearsal to `Rocky Horror` you came on board as co director way before you were the co director of New Directions maybe somebody in the future was foreshadowing something for us. Also remember the performance at the invitational's this year when they performed `I gotta feeling` you were there again alongside me. There will be more performances to come I know that and we will be with them every step of the way. Now head to the science room" _

(Emma smiled giving Kurt, Rachel and Blaine a nod then left the auditorium leaving the two boys to their own devices. Emma headed to the science room, passing the biology classroom where she had ended her marriage to Carl on the way, as she entered picked up again another note)

"_Ten seconds. New record. You see I haven't forgotten after all these years. You should have realised that when I gave you chalk as your Secret Santa present this Christmas. You have Shannon to thank for that after the mess Sue did of the previous year's Secret Santa but we don't talk about that. I knew then that I had fallen for you but I tried to hide it because of Terri. Now head to the faculty lounge " _

(Emma shook her head as she headed to the faculty lounge where Shannon was sat reading some football plays and looked up to see Emma approaching her)

"Emma" Shannon smiled at her friend "Will asked me to give you this. I don`t know where he has got to though he seems to have disappeared" she shook her head confused handing Emma the note before going back to reading her football plays

"_When I wanted to quit teaching and become an accountant. You didn't and you managed to help me to stay well with the help of the kids as well. Also when you wiped mustard off my Kurt Douglas chin dimple` that was quite brave of you at that time but you have got better with messes I should know. I know some of our worst moments have been in here like you calling me a slut and me flirting with Holly but all that is in the past now and I can't wait for you to be there with me when we do win Nationals at the second time of asking. The final note is at the bench where you got chewing gum on your shoe. I`ll be there waiting" _

(Emma glanced up at Shannon her eyes wide but she just shrugged not giving anything away. Emma headed towards the bench where Will was there with a smile on his face as he handed Emma the final note he had written)

"_Sometimes I like to come here and just think of what might have not been if I hadn't scraped gum off your shoe with a credit card. You gave me the idea to go and speak to Ken about footballers joining and from there I found Finn singing in the shower. The rest is history I suppose. I set this trail so that I could ask you a very important question. Something which I hope you will answer in the right way" _

Emma turned towards Will who wasn't sat next to her on the bench anymore but knelt down in front of the bench holding an engagement ring out. Her eyes went wide and she threw a hand to her mouth breathing heavily

"Emma Pillsbury will you marry me. Make more memories like the ones I have set on the trail and be my partner in life as well as New Directions" Will replied his eyes glancing heavily at Emma as if he wasn't sure what she would say. However there was no doubt in her mind what the answer would be

"Yes" she grinned happily as she ran towards Will and slowly kissed him, running her hands though his hair and embracing him "Of course I would marry you" she smiled tears coming to her eyes as they started to kiss again happily behind them the item that had connected them those past few years

Yeah so like I said just a small one shot. I know I haven't put moments in like the hug in `Preggers` or `I could have danced all night` dance but thought I better just stick to events around the school as not to get things too confusing. Hope you liked it and the next chapter of the informant should be done in the next few days or so, so keep an eye out for that. And don`t forget to review


End file.
